


Marigold [Dangantalia]

by Antila_Lane



Category: Danganronpa, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Danganronpa Crossover, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, How Do I Tag, danganronpa x hetalia, danganronpaxhetalia, dangantalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antila_Lane/pseuds/Antila_Lane
Summary: World Academy, Home to the world's most talented students from across the globe. Alfred was thrilled to be associated with that school. Spending his youth there alone can make him the hero that he had always dreamed of becoming. One that everyone would look up to and praise. He was filled with hope, courage as strong as a Lion's.However,  as he stepped foot into the academy's grounds, his world spun. Little did know He would be greeted with an experience that will forever fill his heart and soul with grief, cruelty, and Despair.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Will delete when Book is finished)  
> Hello, I did a thing QwQ
> 
> I promise this won't be a repeat of the cases and storylines of Danganronpa. I have made an entirely new au for the whole fanfic, with some inspirations from the Danganronpa series. 
> 
> This story was originally posted in Wattpad under the same username; "Antila_Lane" so I have to sincerely apologize if the layout of the following chapters seem weird or off-putting (to me, it was)
> 
> Anyhow, I haven't written full-length fanfictions in quite a while so don't hold back on criticisms and feedback :')

He lit his cigarette, facing away from the stunned and misery-filled eyes of the people who had remained. Alfred's jaw had dropped, his hands slowly turning into fists below the stand he was assigned to in the event of a class trial. "You were behind this." He stated through clenched teeth. 

The man he thought was his ally; a friend. One that he had trusted deeply, had been betraying them all this time. The traitor turned back around, looking back at them-a dark blue sea filled with pure cruelty and malice. Harsh, vigorous waves hiding beneath gray smoke that had slowly seeped through the crevices of his mouth. 

Alfred did not want to believe there was a traitor within their group. They had all witnessed the despair, the suffering, the pain of their friends' deaths. Living in constant fear of being friends with someone and seeing them brutally murdered the next day.

The man responsible for all this torture was just mere inches in front of Alfred. The man responsible for all of the agony and anguish that Alfred and his companions had to painstakingly go through. 

It had all begun 2 months prior. Alfred bounced in his seat on the bus, his face glued to the window with shining eyes and a huge grin. He was about to attend the famous World Academy, where talented high school students from around the world would be scouted to attend the government-funded school from where they can properly nourish their unique talents. 

These students are called 'Ultimates', as they are one of the, if not The Best in their own fields of expertise. Alfred F. Jones is one of these Ultimate students now. He has a talent for helping people if he does say so himself. It can be as grand as saving people from a burning building, or as little as helping the elderly across the street. Having plenty of awards for his continuous act of bravery, the school has finally recognized his talent of being a hero to the people around him. Which is why the title of the Ultimate Hero was rightfully given to him. 

The bus came to a halt. The announcement, a blur to Alfred, had just begun to play. He fiddled for his bag, bolting out the door and to the front gates of the prestigious Academy. With a grin still present on his face and a puffed chest, he took in the magnificent sight of the building that was proudly towering over him,

The slow rise of the morning sun reflecting the small towers of the left and right side of the whole structure, slowly traveling up to the middle tower; the tallest one among all. One that made the Academy stand out. The World Academy logo displayed at the very top of the middle tower, further solidifying the prominence of the school he was just about to attend. The inviting glass doors to the academy-wide open for everyone to come into for the entrance ceremony.

"This is it" He muttered, absolutely thrilled, "I can finally become a real hero." 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small _ding_ in the front pocket of his jeans. "Hm?" Curious, he takes out his phone, turning it on. It was a text message from his beloved brother Matthew. With a soft smile, he places in his awesome password and reads it. "Do well in school, don't cause trouble please..." His soft smile had slowly turned into a grin as he texts him back,

"Of course I won't cause trouble! Dude, I'm the hero! I get rid of the trouble! Cuz im so cool like that >:D"

" *I'm " Alfred pouts, 

"Don't go all grammar police on meee!" 

"Alright, Alright, I hope you do great. : )" Alfred laughed, placing his phone back into his pocket. He adjusted his bag, his chin held up high and proud. He was about to attend a prestigious school, after all, He has to look high up with courage and hope. 

With a small, confident nod to himself, He took a look at the crowd of students slowly filling up the school campus. He had better hurry, the opening program will start soon. 

He rushed along the path, his face-brimming with excitement and anticipation. He took a step into the buildi--

_. . .Huh?_

His vision blurred and his head spun, a sudden surge of pain racing through his head.". . . A headache?" He winced, his brows furrowing. He stood in place, struggling to suppress the aching pain from between his temples. As each second passed, the throbbing grew more and more. Disoriented, His body gave up. He dropped to the floor- dazed, his consciousness slowly drifting away. "W-wha . . .This is. . ." 

He took one last glance at the people around him. All of them, unfazed. Minding their own day as if nothing was happening just below them. Not even as much as to glance at Alfred who had fallen to the floor.

 _Not cool. . ._ He thought, his eyes having finally closed.

. . .

"GAH--!! WHat the hell. . .?" Alfred had jolted awake. His face gradually turned into one of shock to confusion. Alfred was currently sitting at a rusty, old chair, a desk in front of him of the same condition. He looked around, the desks around him all covered with dust and mold. The windows stained with dirt and a faded, muddy floor. It wasn't necessarily a pleasing classroom to be at. 

Where was he? How did he get here? 

His thoughts roamed with his feet. He headed for the window to his left, hoping to look for the answers to his many questions. He looked out, a fairly large and open area had greeted his eyes. However, it was surrounded by a huge metal wall. He couldn't even see the top of the wall from the dirty classroom window.

He shook his head, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. A small patch of slightly overgrown grass was in the middle of the courtyard with a few benches and tables beside it, that looked just as old and rusted as the classroom he was in. There was a huge building behind the set of benches. However, It didn't look as old, in fact, it looked rather new.

However, the building beside it was even stranger. His eyes widened, even more confused than before. It was a very odd building, one that stood out from the rest of the courtyard. It was beside the one he had just noticed. It looked newly built; shining white walls with a bright red cushioned door. "What the heck is that?" he muttered, Squinting his eyes. Trying his best to make out what he was seeing. 

  
He pulled his gaze away from the window, having even more questions in mind than before. As he walked along the rows of dusty and rusted desks, he comes across a mysterious note on the desk he had just woken up from. Blinking, Alfred picked it up,

**_"Meet at the Gym, 8:00 am."_ **

"8:00 am. . .?" Alfred looks up. Two security cameras and a single monitor was hung up to the ceiling and wall. He blinks again, staring directly at them. How Strange, Why would there be something that brand-new in a classroom that looks abandoned? Security cameras and a monitor nonetheless? 

Taking that to mind, he looks around again and sees a clock right on top of the dusty, molded, old chalkboard. It was a badly stained clock, but it was still rather readable. Alfred Squinted, 

'8:00' it read. He was late!

As he rushed to the door, he paused, his hand hovering just over the door handle. Hold on, late? Late for what? He didn't know where the hell he was to begin with! He was just following what a suspicious note had told him to do. He heaved a sigh, a gentle nod to himself,

"If I want answers, I'll do what it says." With these small words of encouragement, he opened the classroom door. In front of him were a set of beaten up lockers with overgrown moss and vines within them. Gross. Behind them were rooms with a pink and blue door, they look new in comparison. Restrooms? With a raised eyebrow he glances up to see an old wooden sign above the door,

**Classroom 1-C**

That must be the name of the classroom he was in. Closing the door behind him, he walked in a curious daze, further down the hall. It seemed that there were 3 more rooms to the side of the hallway, all labeled accordingly,

**Classroom 1-B**

**Classroom 1-A**

**Library**

He shook his head. He needed to find the gym! Wandering the entire area he was in will accomplish nothing. He sighed, walking past the mold and vine-filled lockers. As he did, he noticed a large door to his left- a dirty, stained glass door. That must lead to the courtyard he saw outside Classroom 1-C.

In front of him was a staircase leading to the next floor-blocked by bars made of steel. He raised an eyebrow yet again, This place just gets weirder and weirder.

Shaking his head, he notices two rooms on either side of the staircase, facing opposite to each other. He looked up, trying to find the sign that labeled the two rooms,

**Dining Hall**

**Gym**

There it was! The gym, the one place he has been looking for. Desperate for answers, he opens the gym doors with great force- A blinding light greeting him. When his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he was met with a group of eyes that held the same confusion and bewilderment as Alfred's did.


	2. Chapter 2

"That makes sixteen. . ." A low, quavering, monotonous voice had said. "Sixteen? That is a lot" another voice had commented, one that was soft-spoken-caring and motherly.

Alfred tensed, He felt a cold sweat slowly dripping down his cheek as curious, watchful eyes stared deeply into his. "Y-yo dudes and dudettes! The hero has arrived!" He exclaimed, a slight, hesitant grin on his face. "The hero?" A voice had chuckled, slowly getting closer to him,"A rather bold claim, is it not?"

Alfred looked to his side, hoping to find who had owned that soothing british voice, the only voice that had approached him from within the group of 15 people. Alfred found himself staring into a pure, young forest; bright, shimmering emeralds. Ones that had greeted his soft, baby blue eyes with a gentle gaze-from what Alfred could see from behind his glasses.

Luscious, amber hair that had shone underneath the blinding white lights of the gym. He was poised;composed and calm in manner. His posture was that of a nobleman one would read about in fairy tales and old stories.

"Dude."

"Yes?"

"You have, like, huge eyebrows."

The person had slumped over, his said eyebrow twitched; irritated by the sudden comment, "That was rather rude." He said with an annoyed gaze. Alfred grinned, "Rude?! It's totally true though!" The person in front of him sighed, fixing his posture. "In any case, I would like to introduce myself," He stated,

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, known at World Academy as the Ultimate Gentleman. Pleased to meet your acquaintance"

World Academy? That was the same school Alfred was going to attend! (before passing out at least). "World Academy?!" Alfred grinned, "Dude! I was, like, totally gonna go there! But I passed out before I got into the building"

"Actually, everyone here had experienced the same. Including me," Arthur said, gesturing to the group of confused people before them. "Woah! Really?! That's so freaking weird!!"

"Yes, It is rather strange," Arthur looked back at Alfred again, "How about you? May I ask for your name?". Alfred felt a grin slowly curve up unto his face,

"My name is Alfred F. Jones! I am the Ultimate Hero in the World Academy!"

Arthur blinked, his head tilting ever so slightly, "huh, is that why you exclaimed yourself as The Hero from earlier?" Alfred nodded. "To-"

"Thank you all for patiently waiting~!"

A voice had interrupted, booming through the speakers from within the room, effectively catching everyone's attention. "Oh mio dio! L-Ludwig what-a was that-?!" A small, frail and trembling brunet had asked in a scared and quavering voice. He was clinging to the arm of a large, built blonde man. Before he could give -what Alfred would guess- a response of assurance to the frightened male that had latched unto him, the oddly whimsical voice had interrupted again,

"Everyone, Please turn your attention to the stage~!" It sang, unusually comical in nature. As instructed, the group's eyes averted to the stage in front of them. "W-what is going on..?" mumbled the Brit beside Alfred. They all prepared themselves for what was to come up from the stage as cold, nervous sweat dripped down from each one of their faces.

Where are they?

What are they doing here?

Who are these people?

These were the questions that rang through all of their heads, at least, from what Alfred could see in their eyes. However, no one could have prepared for what was to pop up from the podium.

From underneath the stage podium came out a black and white bear. It was weirdly small, almost plus-like, one that certainly matched it's whimsical voice no doubt. Alfred felt his eyebrow raise, trying to understand what the hell was in front of him.

"A-a bear?" Questioned a swiss accent, way to the front from where Alfred was standing. "What zhe hell? Vhat kind of joke is this?!" Said yet another thick accent.

"Now now, This isn't a joke~! I assure you that this is, in fact, _serious~_ " The bear had said yet again, drawing out the last word of his sentence.

"Dude, where the hell are we?! What are we doing--"

"My name is Monokuma! The headmaster of the World Academy~!" He sang, interrupting Alfred from his many frantic questions.

"..M-M-Monokuma..?" A shaky voice had questioned, "I-I bet this is s-something that m-mister Ivan put us in..!" Another frightened voice had said, one that came from a bowl-cut, blonde man with glasses.

As if entirely ignoring their skepticism, Monokuma had interrupted in his usual whimsical tone, "Alrighty~ if you look into your pockets, you will notice a small tablet! These are your school handbooks so don't lose them~"

Everyone tensed, suddenly feeling a strange ring from within each of their pockets. Alfred felt his eyes widen;

_My phone!!_

He fiddles around the front pocket of his jeans, his eyes in a panic and his face sweating profusely. Instead, what he brought out was a small tablet. It was just a tad bit larger than his phone, maybe that's why he didn't notice it beforehand.

He sighed, longing to see his brother, Matthew. Even through text, Anything. Just to see the one that he holds close to his heart again.

With his heart feeling heavier, he booted up the small tablet. His name was present on the tablet-Large and Bold.

**ALFRED F. JONES**

It read, further implying the fact that he, Alfred F. Jones, owned that Handbook. With a scoff, he swipes to the next application.

What greeted his eyes were two maps of the area he was in. Raising his eyebrow, He analyzes it. Alfred's eyes darted back and forth through each word present,

"First Floor map. . .?" He mumbled as he read out what was written. Most probably labeling what the map was referencing,

Alfred had glazed over the map. He felt his eyes widen as he saw a room that is all too familiar to him,

_Classroom 1-C._

That was the classroom he woke up from! Makes sense how he would be able to see the courtyard from the classroom window.

It was the only classroom facing the front of the courtyard after all.

He swiped, leading to the next map of the area he was in, "Courtyard Map. . . Huh," He mumbled to himself yet again, glossing through each part of the courtyard,

As he did, He felt his eyebrow raise at a certain place. "The Hall of Judgement. . .?" He questioned, getting more and more confused. He sighed, in the end, he just got more questions than answers really.

"Why isn't there a second floor map." A girl with a large bow on her head had asked-rather, more so in a threatening tone.

"That area is blocked off of course~" Monokuma responded, leaving everyone even more bewildered and confused.

"JUST ANSWER OUR DAMN QUESTION ALREADY! VHY ARE WE HERE?!" A german accent boomed. Alfred jumped, looking to see where that voice had come from.

It was the strong, built blonde man from earlier. The one that the brunet had clung to.

Suddenly, it was as if Monokuma's grin had grown wider. Everyone tensed, the room was getting colder; freezing. Darker. All eyes were on the little bear plush on the podium,

"Puhuhu~"

It laughed, it's red eye swirling with nothing but malice and ill-intentions,

"Why, to kill each other of course~" It sang. "E-eep! T-t-to-a kill each other?!" A frightened voice has exclaimed,

"You got it~! In everyone's favorite killing game!"

"H-huh?! Why in the world would we ever kill each other?!" Another frantic voice had cried out, one from a girl with long brown hair.

"I'm ending this." The girl with a bow on her head had aid, taking out a knife from underneath her skirt with a deadly glare. Her voice was slow and deep, a voice that made one's heart drop-overwhelmed.

"why d-do you have a knife under you're skirt-?!" A scared voice has shrieked,

"Me too." The german stated, taking off his vest to reveal his black tank top hidden underneath. He raised his fists in a stance, ready to fight.

Alfred looked around, everyone's faces were filled with fear-despair. He felt his heart clench, he couldn't help but picture the weak and helpless face his brother would show him. Much to Alfred's dismay.

A grin had slowly crept unto his face as he looked at Monokuma, holding out his fists,

"Yeah, me three, dude! The hero is gonna punch the living shit out of you!!"

"The capable in out group are going to . . ." A brunet had drifted off into a yawn, "Defeat you . . ."

Monkuma didn't even flinch, his grin seeming even wider than before. "Well, according to the rules, violence towards the headmaster is prohibited," his eye glowed even more red than before,

"And would be punished if they do so~"

Suddenly, three large pairs of machine guns came out from the ceiling, though pointing to everyone there, it was most definitely directed to the three who dared oppose the stuffed bear.

Alfred felt his heart drop, his were eyes wide, a cold sweat was slowly- _agonizingly_ dripping down his face. The air around him got heavier, suffocating and freezing.

"Mon dieu! Get away from there you three!" A french accent had yelled, clearly just as frightened as Alfred and -from what he can imagine- everyone within the building.

"LUDWIG!" The italian cried out as well, catching the german called 'Ludwig's' attention.

". . .Tch," the platinum blonde haired girl had muttered, unsheathing her knives back under her skirt. However, a deathly glare was present from within her dark blue eyes.

'Ludwig' sighed, backing down from his stance quietly. He grabbed his vest from the ground and placed it on, earning a sigh of relief from the scared Italian.

Alfred followed in suit, backing down from his fighting stance as he glared at the black and white bear. "The hero won't let you win next time."

Monokuma simply laughed, the machine guns slowly going back to their spots on the ceiling.

"Now then, allow me to give a basic explanation of this killing game~" Monokuma sang,

"If you kill someone, you alone will be able to leave the World Academy killing game!" Monokuma starts. Alfred glances around the group of 16. Everyone seems to already be in high suspicion of each other. Looking at one another with hateful glares.

"After a body has been discovered, a class trial will begin to try and find out who the blackened is~. Once you all decide on a conclusion, "voting time" will start, where everyone votes on the identity of a blackened."

"If the majority of the votes are wrong, then the blackened can leave The Academy, while the remaining get executed. However, if the majority chooses correctly, then the blackened alone will be executed and the remaining will be unharmed." Monokuma laughed, his single red eye shining blood and evil, yet again.

"You may choose any way of killing~! Crushing, Stabbing, bludgeoning, Poison and etc~" he sang, the comical voice in _complete_ contrast to the horrifying things he is saying.

"Anywho~ I'll leave all of you to get to it~ puhuhu~"

With that, he disappeared completely from the podium. Leaving the gym in complete and utter silence. One would hear the heavy and nervous breathing of everyone in the group of 16.

Breaking that frightening silence was a small _ding!_ From within each one of their pockets. Each of them took their handbooks, as did Alfred.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "hm. . .?"

**RULES:**

Alfred felt his eyes widen. Rules. . . For the killing game he would imagine. He swiped it, simply skimming through them, not having the energy nor the will power to read any of them properly;

#1: Students must live inside the campus until the end of their lives.

#2:Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trial.

#3: If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

#4: If the blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed.

#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world.

#6: "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 8 a.m. The dining hall and gym are off-limits at night.

#7: Students are to sleep in their respective dorms. Anywhere else is strictly prohibited

#8: Violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of World Academy, is strictly prohibited.

#9: Monokuma will never directly commit a murder.

#10: Your Handbooks are very important items. Please do not damage them.

#11: The "Body Discovery Announcement" will play when three or more students discover a body. This does not apply to the blackened.

#12: Students who violate these rules will immediately be gunned down by Monokuma.

#13: There may be new additions to the school rules according to the convenience of Monokuma.

Alfred sighed, placing his tablet back into his pocket. He looks up, seeing everyone leaving the gym, he looks to his side to see Arthur waiting for him.

"Come on, let's try to meet everyone. . ." Arthur says with a strained smile. Even in something like this, he still remains to bd gentlemanly and kind. Alfred grinned, nodding and following him out of the gym, along with the others.

"Dude, Let's!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (will delete when the book is finished)
> 
> Hello! How long has it been since the last update, A month or 2? I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm still having trouble with writing full fledged books but I'm trying! Also I was planning that this chapter Alfred and Arthur would be introduced to the ENTIRE cast but I guess that was impossible to write all at once.
> 
> And, as you can see, I needed to use google translate for this book. So anyone who would like to assist me on writing foreign phrases, please message me, I would appreciate it :>
> 
> There is a secret character I plan to add in, And hopefully someone who reads this knows how to speak their language so yes.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll try to update as soon as I can. And hopefully the whole cast would be introduced by chapter 4 or 5 so the good stuff can happen hehe.

Arthur pushed open the gym’s doors, A blinding light greeting Alfred’s baby blue eyes- tucked beneath his silver square glasses. The sight of the still, untouched hallway had only unpleasantly reminded him of how the time within those suffocating walls had hardly passed. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he pulled and messed with his blonde hair,

“AGHH! Dude! That whole thing in the gym felt like FOREVER!” Arthur held a strained smile within his lips, “I agree, I simply cannot believe that that whole ordeal took but only 30 minutes. .” 

“Exactly dude, like, that shit was cr-az-y” Alfred slumped over, drawing out each syllable with an exhausted groan “So dude, where do you, like, want the hero to go?” The Brit looked up in thought, his green eyes wandering across the vines and moss that hugged the very ceiling both of them were under “Hm. . .I suppose the library, we could find potential clues as to where we all are and the such,” 

Alfred felt a grin creep unto his face as his eyes shined with the white lights on the ceiling above them- bright and determined. “Hell yeah dude! Let’s bounce!” he exclaimed, his hands raised to the air, to which was soon followed by Alfred grabbing unto Arthur’s wrist, -much to Arthur’s utter dismay- dragging him to the library. 

If there was a way to get the hell out of this god forsaken place, Alfred would not hesitate to grab unto it; that slight, slither of a chance. 

With Arthur’s cries and Alfred’s narcissistic confidence echoing through the halls, they had finally made it to the library. Alfred had let go of Arthur’s wrist, earning irritated grumbles and mutters from the said Brit. These little comments beside Alfred were muffled to him as he looked up the elegant doors of the library.

Large dark oak framed with rusted silver, coated with green moss and vines. “Well, According to the map, this must be the library” Arthur commented, dusting himself off with a now calmed and poised expression. Alfred grinned, “Hell yeah dude! Let’s go in~!” 

Arthur nodded as he opened the towering old doors of the library- slow and hesitant, yet, calm and assured. The room had tall mahogany shelves that seemed to have aged quite a lot, encased within a mound of mold and vines. The shelves held a variety of books, Books that were each layered with varying degrees of dust and moss. Alfred coughed as the doors opened, frantically waving the dust away with his hand, “Agh, fucking hell dude, this place is, like, totally uncool”

Arthur nodded with furrowed eyebrows and a twitched frown as he stared at the unused library. Alfred snorted, trying to hold his laugh. The Ultimate Gentleman would not want to go to a place that is  _ ‘evah so unruley’ _ . Arthur sighed, oblivious to Alfred’s childish demeanor and thoughts “Let's go in”.

“Pfft, Alrighty dude” Alfred snickered, forcing a nod from all the laughter he held in. Arthur paid no mind as he opened the door further, a gentle yet loud creak had echoed through the walls of the library, earning the attention of the three people inside- one female and two males, with the female in the group wearing a pair of black glasses.

All three were blondes, two of which had awfully similar shades. One blonde had green eyes, burying himself back into his book after just a quick glimpse of the brit and american. The other two looked away, but are still visibly glancing at the two of them, 

“Look big brother, it’s the  Anglais bâtard et stupide américain from earlier” The girl whispered with a smug snicker, the ‘brother’ in question snickering back as well. Alfred felt his eyebrow twitch at the comment. 

He personally didn’t know any french, but he knew through context clues that what they were saying was some pretty insulting shit.

He looked at Arthur, knowing the continent he was from, french was spoken quite regularly. Arthur popped a vein as he glared, stomping towards the two with clenched fists. 

The male french looked back at him with a grin and folded arms, “Seems that I angered the good-for-nothing Brit~!” the French man sang. Arthur pulled at his collar, “You don’t have to be so rude, you French bastard!” 

The two argued and fought, disturbing the peace inside the library. “Tch. So loud.” muttered the other blonde male at the back, stationed near the withered shelves, trying to read amidst the noise. 

Alfred couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, the two arguing over something so pointless is just too fucking hilarious to pass!

He felt a tap on shoulder as he chuckled, slowing his laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes “hahh, dude, this shit is hilarious!” he sighed as he looked to the girl that had called for his attention. She giggled and nodded in agreement, “I agree. I guess it’s true that brits and the french don’t get along” She said with her french accent present- heavy and thick. 

She turned to look at him properly, she grinned from ear to ear as she spoke with confidence “I’m Lucille Bonnefoy, The Ultimate Gambler. Pleased to meet you merde américaine” 

Alfred felt his eyebrow twitch again, “wait, wha--” 

“And the one fighting your british friend over there is my brother, Francis Bonnefoy, The Ultimate Womanizer” Lucille interrupted. Alfred sighed, looking back at Arthur and Francis who were  _ still  _ arguing and fighting. 

“The Ultimate womanizer though?” Alfred commented instead, holding in a chuckle “Dude, is that really, like, a talent?” “Well, according to The World Academy, apparently it is” 

“The Ultimate Womanizer, huh?” Arthur scoffed, dusting himself off after pushing Francis away “A stupid talent for a stupid wanker,” “Oh, my talent is  _ miles  _ better than yours will ever be, stupide bâtard anglais!” Francis spat with a sneer. They gave each other deathly glares, eventually looking away with a huff, folding their arms as they did. 

“Anyway! Dude and dudette, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet~!” Alfred started, interrupting the heavy silence that was starting to form “My name is Alfred F. Jones, The Ultimate Hero! All of you should totally count on me when you’re in need, because I’m the hero~!” Lucille and Francis only chuckled as they nodded, slowly starting to get used to his egotistical and childish antics.

Alfred continued, pointing to Arthur “And this dude, is Arthur Kirkland! The Ultimate Gentleman” Arthur bowed slightly and looked at Lucille-and  _ only _ Lucille- with a smile. “pleased to meet your acquaintance” he greeted, looking at her dark light blue eyes behind her glasses. She only grinned back, taking a peek at her brother behind him, awaiting his reaction. Francis’ eyebrow twitched, stomping his way to Arthur and grabbed his shoulder with a glare.

“Aren’t you going to greet  _ me  _ also?” Francis said with piercing dark blue eyes that held yet another glare. Arthur looked back, glaring  _ yet again  _ at the french man. “Why would I greet a twat like you?!” he hissed, sparking another argument between the two. Lucille only giggled, 

“Those two are at it again” “They’re fucking hopless dudette!” Alfred laughed. The other blonde within the room was still silently reading a book behind all of their antics. Alfred took a glance at him- he looked visibly annoyed at the noise, tapping his foot in a rushed manner and gritting his teeth every time the noise reached its peak. However, he looked too unbothered to go to confront them about it.

With a raised eyebrow and a smile from ear to ear present on Alfed’s face, he approached him. “Yo~! You’re real quiet, huh dude?” Alfred said, causing the blonde in front of him to click his teeth. “Tch, nervig..” He mumbled under his breath.

The American blinked as he tilted his head at the little comment the guy had made, 

_ Was that German? That totally sounded like German. But it could also be, like, Dutch. Then again there’s a lot of types of Germa-- _

The male in front of him interrupted Alfred’s train of thought. “Basch Zwingli, Ultimate Gunsmith. If you’re wondering, I’m swiss. jetzt verpiss dich” he sighed out, going back to reading the book he was holding. “Dude, that’s a totally cool talent!” Alfred grinned, his baby blue eyes shining “I’m Alfre--” 

“I know who all four of you are from a while ago. Don’t bother.” Basch said in an annoyed tone. Alfred slumped over, defeated. “Okay okay dude, no need to be so, like, harsh about it!” He frowned. 

Basch rolled his eyes as the brit and french ended their little dispute with a loud “HMP!”. Alfred looked from behind him, Francis had gone back to his sitter, mumbling words of annoyance as he walked. Lucille giggled, patting her brother’s back in reassurance “There there, big brother”.

Meanwhile, from across the room, Arthur walked over to Alfred. Arthur folded his arms as he stopped beside the american. “That twat has absolutely no class and respect!” Arthur grumbled, tapping his foot. Alfred hunched over with an obnoxious laugh, pushing Arthur slightly “Dude! That shit was fucking hilarious HAHA~!” 

Arthur rolled his forest green eyes “It definitely was not,” he said as he reached for a dusty book on the shelf beside them, opening it as Alfred settled down from his fit of laughter. 

“Anyway dude, what’s with the musty ass book?” Alfred asked, peering down at the old book. Arthur looked back down at the book, flipping through its pages. “I suppose it’s just some old story book--” Arthur stopped, his eyes wide. Alfred blinked, looking down where Arthur was staring at. Alfred’s eyes widened at the sight. Placed between two pages of the old book was a single old newspaper clipping, with big bold letters that read; 

**_WORLD ACADEMY; EARTH’S MOST PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL- OFFICIALLY SHUTS DOWN_ **

“W-what. . .?!” Arthur stammered, confused and rather terrified. He picked up the newspaper clipping from the book. “D-dude, What the? I remember heading to the school’s entrance ceremony, like, a few hours ago!” Alfred exclaimed. “Shh! Quiet down! They might hear us!” Arthur said in a hushed tone. Alfred blinked and tilted his head, earning a sigh of frustration from the Brit. 

“Look, we don’t know who to trust around here.” Arthur continued, looking down at the tiny piece of paper “I know I can trust you, I have no idea why. But please, keep this between us, okay?” 

Alfred grinned, starting to get why he was so upset about it. With a determined nod and a thumbs up, he exclaimed, “Alright Alright dude! You can definitely trust the Hero!” 

“What does it say?” Alfred continued, looking back down at the newspaper clipping that Arthur held. Arthur began reading in a hushed and careful tone,“It says; ‘ Announced on. . - Strange, The date was crossed out with a marker. .”

“What the heck!? Why?“ Alfred blinked.

“I have no idea either,” 

Arthur sighed in frustration before continuing, “-3:00 pm, World Academy, the most prestigious school on earth, shuts down on unknown reasons. 

The school will no longer be operating, Although reasons are unknown, others speculate-- huh?”  Arthur stopped, frantically turning the piece of paper. “That’s it? Where’s the rest?!” Alfred questioned in a panic. Arthur sighed and gave the piece of paper to the American. “I have no clue either. But, Did our school really shut down? It’s honestly quite hard to believe” Arthur said as Alfred looked at the paper back and forth.

It didn’t take long for Alfred to give up finding for more answers and only slumped down, giving the paper back to Arthur. “Dude! This sucks ass!!” “I know.” Arthur sighed “But I’ll keep it with me, just in case.” 

“Okay, whatever you say dude,” Alfred commented. Arthur placed the piece of paper in his pocket, looking at Alfred. “Do not tell anyone yet. Tell me before you do, okay? I trust that you won't” 

Alfred smiled, placing his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I won’t dude, don’t worry!”


End file.
